Doce Semanas
by Waterfall94
Summary: Historias poco comunes, llenas de prejuicios, entrelazadas sutilmente desencadenando un amor lleno de locura, inaceptado socialmente, prohibido en todos los sentidos.  SkandarKeynes/BenBarnes


_**Advertencias: Esta historia no estaba basada en hechos reales, del mismo modo, contiene temática homosexual. **_

_Doce Semanas_

_Capítulo I: Excepto Uno._

_1998. Octubre, Semana Uno, Día Uno (viernes), 7:00 p.m._

_A __A moment, a love__  
><em>_A dream, a laugh__  
><em>_A kiss, a cry__  
><em>_Our rights, our wrongs_

_Just stay there__  
><em>_Cause I'll be comin' over__  
><em>_While our bloods still young__  
><em>_It's so young, it runs__  
><em>_Won't stop til it's over__  
><em>_Won't stop to surrender.__  
><em>

_(Un momento, un amor_

_Un sueño, una risa_

_Un beso, un llanto_

_Nuestros aciertos, nuestros errores._

_Sólo quédate ahí_

_Porque vendré_

_Mientras nuestra sangre siga joven_

_Es muy joven, corre _

_No me detendré hasta el final_

_No me voy a rendir)_

_Sweet Disposition. _

_The temper trap._

La palma de una mano era lo suficientemente amplia como para albergar cinco deseos sexuales desesperados, excepto uno.

-Esta será una noche que vas a recordar por el resto de tu vida Sk – Comentó el pecoso, dándole paso a su querido amigo para tomar su parte.

- Y recuerda mi rostro sobre el de la afortunada – Golpeó levemente el de ojos azules al menor del grupo.

Ignorando los comentarios de sus ridículos amigos, el pequeño de cabellos azabaches se acercó lentamente a tomar su porción de éxtasis que los haría volar esa noche.

Uno a uno fue despidiéndose de su segundo maldito hogar, para dirigirse a "Noi", al Sur de Londres.

- Sus identificaciones por favor – Exigió el corpulento hombre que velaba la puerta.

-Distinguido caballero que… Ah…Vigila esta magnifica puerta… Resulta que mi pequeña hermana ha accedido a su pieza ilegalmente, y yo como su abnegado hermano, suplico que me ceda el paso- Mencionó James la grandiosa treta que tenía preparada.

Detrás de el se encontraban su pandilla de acompañantes sofocados de tanta risa, sin dudas James era quien siempre tomaba el control de la situación.

-No- Contesto malhumorado el buen hombre, quien si sabia como ejercer correctamente su trabajo.

-Permiso- Pidió un joven de cabellos castaños, recién llegado, fijando sus ojos en el menor para que le permitiera el paso.

De un momento a otro, estalló un enfrentamiento entre la multitud que aguardaba para entrar. El pobre hombre de la puerta, desesperado, salió disparado al lugar de los hechos en busca de la disolución del problema.

Los jóvenes ansiosos aprovecharon el momento y se encaminaron al interior de la disco, mientras que el mas inexperto aun creía que estaban a su lado.

- Vamos Sk ¿Ya el éxtasis te ha hecho efecto? – La gruesa voz de William despertó los sentidos del nombrado.

Sin nada más que decir ya estaban adentro encontrándose por vez primera con una atmosfera, que en cuestión de segundos, se volvería parte esencial de su vida.

-¡VIVA LONDRES!- Fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron escucharse entre la multitud, para luego desencadenar personalidades que por mucho tiempo se encontraban encerradas y preparándose para salir. Excepto una.

- Me siento aburrido, mejor nos vamos ya – Fue Sk ignorado por el resto de sus compañeros quienes ya habían encontrado una pareja.

- ¿Qué? Si apenas la fiesta comienza, acabamos de llegar – Fue lo único que Aaron pudo soltar entre el período de respiración que le regalo su acompañante, para luego volver a su faena.

El único soltero fue a la barra para hidratar su garganta con algo de alcohol y obteniendo como sorpresa a sus espaldas otro encuentro agresivo por de la aglomeración.

- ¡Maldición! James, Aaron, William, Andrew ¿Dónde carajo están?

La ola de personas enfrentadas comenzaron a perder los estribos al escuchar lo cerca que se encontraban las sirenas.

- Maldición la policía – Exclamó Andrew desesperado.

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia cualquier dirección escapando lo más rápido posible. Excepto uno.

Sk sentía su anatomía completamente congelada ante los ríos humanos, quienes huían frente el sin cuidado alguno momento y acción simple para desencadenar al monstruo con el que debía de lidiar todos los santos días; ser prisionero de la ansiedad no era tarea fácil y mucho menos a los dieciséis.

- ¡Sk! ¿Donde rayos te metiste? ¡Sk! - Grito con fuerza James buscando a su mejor amigo con ansias

-¡AQ... - Fue callado por un puño en su ojo derecho. Directamente al suelo y sin ver absolutamente nada, los sonidos comenzaron a intensificarse; una voz casi al oído estimulaba el tan dañado cerebro del despistado Keynes que en un par de minutos fue arrollado por el "terremoto".

-¡LEVÁNTATE! -Gritaba y jalaba aquel muchacho de la entrada, ese de cabello castaño- ¡Devuélveme mi sweater pedazo de ladrón!

-¿Ah? - Apenas y abría esos ojos color miel.

-¿Y también eres sordo? - Lo levantó el mismo.

-¡LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA SEÑOR! - Sus lentos sentidos ya estaban al tanto.

-Ehm... ya está aquí niñito y con tu permiso, regrésame el maldito sweater - La paciencia no era una virtud en Barnes ni mucho menos.

-¿Disculpa? Es mi sweater y debo conseguir a mis amigos - Trató de ser educado el menor.

-Al diablo tus amigos, dame mi sweater - Comenzó a jalar de una manga.

-¿QUE TE OCURRE? ¡ES MÍO! MIRA EL NOMBRE - Señaló el bordado dorado que éste tenía en la parte superior derecha.

-No te he visto antes... - Su profunda mirada penetró al instante.

-Ni yo, un placer conocerte ¡ME LARGO! - Se dio la vuelta Sk.

-Aguarda, ¿Eres de los Emmanuel cierto? ¿La tercera casa no? - Comenzaba a interesarse aquel muchacho predominante en estatura.

-¿Acaso me espías buen hombre? Se que tengo la mejor vida social pero no es la gran cosa -Finalizó con una hipócrita y arrogante sonrisilla.

-Ben Barnes...

La policía los tomó a ambos para reclutarlos.

-Sk... Skandar Keynes.


End file.
